


Feathers of flight

by ArtisticKitsune



Series: Feathers of flight [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chocobo Racing, F/M, Golden Saucer, Materia, Mildish Language, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticKitsune/pseuds/ArtisticKitsune
Summary: When Sephiroth barely manages to escape with his life from his latest fight with Cloud. He finds himself in the care of Rika a Blacksmith with a hobby of Breeding and Racing Chocobo's when she isn't to busy. As time goes on for them things become strenuous between them between fights that could end up with one of them dead.Will Rika be able to pull Sephiroth out of the darkness and help him to regain his humanity or will this challenge end up with her joining the life stream?





	Feathers of flight

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long sense I have added anything to this site. Almost three years... The last thing I had Uploaded was Seven devils but that series is sadly dead even after 1 chapter as Chapter 2 has been giving me trouble. I do have plans to revive the series but without it's sister series of Juliet's side being up I have no idea if I am able to.
> 
> This story is going to be read differently as I do not have my editor so I will do my best. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know if I am messing anything up. I don't play Final fantasy but I am willing to get the games to play.

Blood paved the trail for an injured figure as it made it’s way from it’s previous fight. Long silver locks dipped in crimson at the ends, a long sword dragging behind the figure as it walked, Large cuts and slices through his jacket and armor allowing the blood to flow so freely.  
“Next time we fight Cloud.. You won’t be so lucky.” Sephiroth muttered as he made his way to a tree. “For now I just…” He breathed in heavily “need to rest..” He growled before closing his cat like green gaze.

Not far from the scene where Sephiroth had taken his rest a girl was making her way home on a cart driven by Chocobo. The large bird giving a ‘Kwek’ as they neared their home. The girl smiled holding the reigns to the Chocobo’s bit in her gloved hands. Her clothes consisting of a rust colored vest over a white shirt, a pair of dark navy pants that stopped just above her leather boots, around her neck a Red bandanna was wrapped with a faint green glow emitting from under it.

Rika smiled as she watched Phoenix's actions, the Chocobo starting to become rather agitated “Easy there Phoenix.” She spoke trying to calm the crimson colored bird as it stopped in it's tracks. “Something wrong boy?” She asked getting up off the cart.  
Her Boots landing on the ground below as Phoenix leaned down to look at the ground. Rika made her way over to the front as Phoenix’s feathers puffed out “What’s wrong buddy?” She asked, Her sapphire gaze turning to the ground in front of her Chocobo.

Her eyes widened seeing the crimson trail “Something or someone is injured..” She said fallowing the trail as Phoenix scratched at the trail below him with his talons.  
Her long Raven wing Hair flowing behind her as she fallowed the trail to the tree. “Oh my… Phoenix come here boy.” The girl called. The Chocobo making it’s way over bringing the cart with him seeing what his master had found.

“He’s still breathing.. But just barley…” she said taking the sword from the man she had found and placing it beside him for now. “Come on buddy.. I can’t leave you out here.” She said grabbing his arm. Phoenix just watched as his owner, with some effort got the male into the back of the cart placing his sword in the back with him.  
“Alright.. Let’s go.. He needs medical attention.” She said making her way to climb into the seat of the cart.

Phoenix chirped and started to dash towards home Rika keeping an eye on their Passenger as he rested in the back of the cart. Blood starting to stain some of the straw that was in back. "Hang in there." she whispered. Phoenix keeping his stride making the journey back to their home. A grunt escaping the man as the cart hit a rock on the path. "Sorry.." she whispered.

The journey soon ended with them reaching their destination. A two story house with a forge next to what appeared to be a large barn like building. Rika began to get off the cart fixing her black hair once more as she made her way to the back after unhitching Phoenix to allow him to join the other Chocobo's on the property.

"Alright then..." She said going over to the man she had picked up "I can clean your sword and possibly sharpen it later... For now your my main concern." she said getting into the cart and going over to the man and picking him up though it was more carrying him on her back while he remained unconscious.  
A soft smile escaped her as she dragged him off the cart and into the house taking him into the guest room to lay him down.

"Alright buddy.. Let's see just how bad these wounds are.." she said going in to remove his armor and top half of his clothes. Upon removing them she realized that she would have her work cut out for her. "Alright... Let's do this.." she said going to leave the room to grab some things to take care of his wounds. "After this I will take a bath and wash my clothes.." She whispered. 

Phoenix watching his master from outside one of the windows as Rika gathered what she needed "Water...cloth.. Bandages.. I really need to upgrade to cure 3 Materia." she muttered starting to return to the guest room "This will have to do for now. Other wise he may as well be considered dead.." she said going into the room with everything to start cleaning the male she had rescued of blood before attempting to use her Materia.

-slight time jump-

The sun had set on a small home in the middle of the plains. Rika was just making her way back inside to check on her guest. The male she had picked up off the side of the road in her guest room bandaged and tended to. His sword cleaned, Sharpened and now leaning against the wall of the room. Currently she was taking a much needed break from working on his armor and Jacket.  
“He probably lost to much blood so he will be weak for a while.” She spoke as she began to open the door to the guest room. Looking in she saw what she had expected. The silver haired male still fast asleep a dry cloth on his forehead.  
She couldn’t help but smile as she made her way in taking the cloth and placing it in some water and wringing it out. “It’s fine though he can take as long as he needs.” She said going to place the cloth back on his forehead when a hand grabbed her wrist.

“What the?!” She barked before looking to the cold Green gaze of the man as he began forcing himself to sit up. “Don’t! You will reopen your wounds.” She said “I don’t need some woman to tell me what to do.” He growled starting to get up only to fall back to the pillows.  
“How did I even get here?” The man asked a huff in his voice. “Simple I brought you here.. Now can you let go of my wrist or do I need to punch you?” She asked a slight growl in her throat.

Sephiroth seemed to chuckle at her words before releasing her only to find a damp cloth on his forehead once more. “So may I ask caused you to get so bloody?” she asked starting to get up from her seat. “I am not inclined to tell you anything.” He said his emerald eyes falling onto the ceiling. “Fine don't tell me anything you don't want to..." She said making her way to leave the room.

Only to stop as she placed her hand on the doorknob “Do I have the pleasure knowing who's life I have saved?" she asked turning her attention back towards him. Sephiroth seemed to become rather agitated hearing her. A huff escaping him as he looked to her through the corner of his eye “Sephiroth… but that is all your getting out of me.” He told her turning his attention to the ceiling once more. “May I ask yours or would you prefer I continue to call you Woman?” he asked coldly.

"My name is Rika Ironwolfe." She told him “Rika… I will be sure to remember that.” He muttered. "Well then.. Sephiroth.. I will leave you alone for now. I will be back in to check on you and bring you something to eat...If you need anything let me know." she said turning the door knob and making her way out of the room.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes waiting to hear the click of the door as it closed. once it had he raised his hand up to his forehead feeling the damp cloth on his forehead. "How have I fallen so far to be saved by a mortal woman..." he growled clutching his free hand into a fist. "No matter... I will take my time to regain my strength...then I will take over this planet." he muttered.

Rika sighed heavily making her way to the Kitchen to start making dinner. Some of the Chocobo's running around outside getting the last of their energy out before they were to be put away for the night. Phoenix however was more curious on what his master was doing rather than be a racer he was more fitted to pulling the cart when Rika needed to go into town to sell wares.  
Rika looked up to see the crimson feathered bird looking in through the kitchen window as she began prepping ingredients to make a stew for dinner. "I don't know Phoenix...we may be in for a rough road ahead.." She said as she chopped up some veggies. Phoenix tilted his head before giving a 'Kwek' letting Rika know he was listening.

Rika shook her head "I couldn't have just left him there though... He would have bled out in seconds if we hadn't been making our way home. and those injuries.. Those were not the size of an average blade... not even a great sword.." She said thinking it over. "Still whatever made those injuries had to be wielded by somebody who had superior strength." she muttered as she tried to picture the sword that had caused Sephiroth's injuries.

Phoenix leaned down to start grabbing some gysahl greens that were placed out for him and the others. "I could just be worrying though... I could look on the bright side. he will be up within about a week let him gather his strength then he will be out of our way and we can continue life as we have been." she said Phoenix scratching the ground below with his large talons.

"You are more interested in your food than listening to me." she spoke returning to cooking the stew for herself and Sephiroth. "Alright then just a bit longer and then I can take him a bowl." she said. Starting to go into the living room to relax for a bit. Letting Phoenix continue with his own dinner.

\--

Sephiroth opened his eyes once more hearing the door to the room opening. "What do you want?" he asked. "just bringing you dinner.. Your a guest and I am taking care of you. so out of the kindness of my heart...I made you food." she said bringing over a bowl of stew she had made. "I don't need you to take care of me.. I am fully capable of doing that myself." Sephiroth spoke.

"you were fully capable of getting yourself killed as well." Rika pointed out. "Well... nearly killed." she corrected as she placed the food on the nightstand beside him. "Well That's all I hope you sleep well Sephiroth." she said going to start making her way back to the door only to be stopped by Sephiroth grabbing her wrist.  
"Something wrong?" she asked looking over to him.

"No.. I want to talk for a bit." he said letting her go and starting to sit up using the headboard behind him to prop himself up. "Al...right.." Rika said watching him. Soon taking a seat herself in the chair that was in the room. "Why wouldn't you let me just die? Do you expect me to be in your debt?" He asked. Rika shook her head "As I have said I did it out of the kindness of my heart. I saw you laying there and I couldn't just let bleed out. I suppose you could say you had a guardian angel looking out for you." she said.

Sephiroth huffed "I Highly doubt it.. no god nor angels would be willing to look out for a monster like me..." He stated. "Sorry you think of yourself as that." Rika said causing Sephiroth to turn his head to look to her. "Why would you be sorry about that?" he asked curiously. "I am a monster.. I'm not human.. Your a fool to think that." Sephiroth spoke. Rika tilted her head placing a gloved hand to her chin seeming to go in to thought.

"I just don't see it though...I look at you and I see a human being.. You don't really come off as a monster.. though that could just be the fact that I don't know your full story." she muttered. "And it's a story your never going to learn.." Sephiroth muttered grabbing the bowl of stew and starting to eat.

Rika seemed to smile a bit as he ate "That's fine.. Though You say that now I feel you will end up telling me when your ready." she said. Sephiroth shook his head ignoring her statement. "What is it you do here?" Sephiroth asked moving on to his next question. "Your rather curious about me... for somebody who won't let me know more about them other than a name." she said. "I'm a blacksmith I make armor and weapons then sell them." Rika said crossing her arms.  
"Then why the Chocobo's?" he asked. "I happen to race them as a hobby. I go to the golden saucer and take my best racer. Helps to bring in some extra Gil." she explained. "especially when Business is slow." she stated.

Sephiroth nodded seeming somewhat content with her answer. "Now I want to ask you some questions.." Rika said. "I told you Your not getting anything more out of me..." Sephiroth growled. "You have asked three so I get three questions." she said. "Fine.. hurry and ask them.." He growled.

Rika nodded starting to think of her questions carefully not wanting to cause him to become aggravated with her. "What caused those wounds on you?" she asked "I can tell it was a blade of some kind but I can't exactly place my finger on the type of blade." she explained. Sephiroth sighed "A buster sword." He said. "A rather large blade that is far to heavy for just anyone to carry... when you see it you will understand.." Sephiroth explained.

Rika nodded "With the slashes to your body. I could tell some force had to be put into the blade." she said. "What is your next question?" He asked. Rika shook her head. "Impatient.. Fine.. Let's see.. I can't very well ask you to much.. Knowing your still recovering.." she said. "So after you recover what are your plans?" she asked. Sephiroth seemed to laugh halfheartedly "Get out of this place and continue my conquest." he said "Your just as much of a fool yourself if your willing to come back from deaths door only to try and get killed again." she said.

"I never said that..." Sephiroth growled finishing off the last of his food and placing the bowl back on the table. "No but your pretty stupid to think I am going to let you out of my site while your recovering... I don't know how or why you got injured but I am not stupid enough to let some idiot go out and try to get killed only to end up back at my door..." she said crossing her arms.

"I didn't ask for your help." Sephiroth huffed "You didn't have to .. I could see damn well that you needed it when I found you. So while your here acting so high and mighty remember this is my house and I can very well kick your ass in the state your in..." she said before taking a sigh, Placing a hand over her chest. "However..." she continued causing Sephiroth to raise his brow. "Because I am so nice and rather weak from using Materia that I am not used to on you.. I can't really do so.." she said "You have some nerve woman.." Sephiroth muttered turning his attention to the wall in front of him.

"So do you pal.." Rika stated starting to get up out of her seat to go take care of some things. "Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked. "To clean and then put away the Chocobo's.. I will be back." she said. "What about your third question?" Sephiroth asked. Rika thought about it and shook her head. "Your going to have to wait.. For now I have all the answers I need and you should to... Get some rest. and tomorrow I will be in to change your bandages." she said going to leave the room.

"Good riddance I suppose.." Sephiroth grumbled attempting to make himself comfortable and turning onto his side. "I suppose she has done a rather good job.. for not being able to handle certain Materia.." he muttered closing his green eyes once more to continue to rest. 

Rika made her way outside calling each of her Chocobo's by name. "Finny! Come on boy your the first to go up." She called getting a chirp from a Blue Chocobo as it rushed over to get some pets. "That's my boy. go ahead and get some rest." she said opening the stall to let the chocobo in. "Phoenix... Ash come on both of you." she called Phoenix rushing into his stall and a black Chocobo dashing into hers.

"That's just about everyone... We are just missing one.." she said looking through the stalls and seeing the silver Chocobo relaxing in her stall already "I guess I didn't need to worry.. Alright Artemis. sweet dreams." she said leaving the barn and turning out the lights once all doors had been closed. The Chocobo's sleeping happily in their stalls as Rika made her way back into the house.

"Alright I just need to go and get ready for bed now..." she muttered to herself as she walked up to the back door and opening it. "Then I start breakfast.. take care of Sephiroth's bandages and then.. do morning chores.." she muttered starting to plan out the fallowing day for herself as she walked to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Opening the door to her room she made her way over to the closet to grab some sleepwear starting to let her hair down and untying her bandanna to show a gold necklace with her Materia embedded in the pendent. The last thing she took off were her gloves before putting on a pair of baby blue pj's and climbing into bed. The only light left in the room from what the moon brought in through the window. "I pray I made the right decision.." she muttered burring herself in her blankets and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:  
> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 I am thinking of a title for it but in the meantime I plan on writing a hellsing fanfic and Trigun fanfic. I have so many ocxcanon couples i feel you guys will enjoy reading about.
> 
> (Trivia time!)  
> Phoenix is named after a red Chocobo I had in a D&D Campaign  
> Rika was made on the spot unlike other oc's who have been around for years.  
> Rika's Last name Ironwolfe is consistent of two things Iron which is a metal which is strong and wolf My favorite animal which she has similar traits with. So her name truly means She is a strong, Loyal, female.  
> The birds Finny and Artemis are named after anime characters one from black butler the other from Sailor moon.  
> Artemis isn't supposed to exist till FFXIII but I thought it would be cool to have a silver chocobo rather than a gold. So i created her.  
> Ash has green eyes rather than the common brown.


End file.
